


The Class Trip

by MLBLover001



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is a piece of shit, Damian is a lil smol bean, Damian loves mari, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Gaurdian Marinette, Jason is BAMF, Joker is scared of mari, M/M, Mari and Tim are coffee lovers, Mari is BAMF, The rogues except for Joker love her, and is protective of her, mari deafeted hawkdaddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLBLover001/pseuds/MLBLover001
Summary: Marinetet has know Jason and Tim since she was little. They were best friends but eventually got seperated. (They still kept in touch) After Jason was ressurected he started dating both mari and tim. But it was a long distance relationship for her because she was in paris.What happens when she goes on a class trip to gotham???
Relationships: Chloe Bourgeois/ Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson/ Koriand'r, Luka Couffaine/ Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/ Kagami Tsurugi/ Chloe Bourgeois, Marinette Dupain Cheng/ Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain Cheng/ Jason Todd/ Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain Cheng/ Tim Drake, damian wayne/ Johnathan Samuel Kent
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! This is also my first fanfic on this site  
> But I do have a wattpad account. Here's the link  
> www.wattpad.com/user/Crazy_MLB_Fan
> 
> Now here are the ages:  
> Marinette/Jason/Tim: 18 (i don't care about the fucking timeline. This is an AU)  
> Dick: 23  
> Damian/Jon: 15  
> Bruce: 36  
> Steph: 17  
> Cass: 19  
> Babs: 22  
> Alfred: He's freaking immortal -.-

Marinette woke up next to her boyfriends the next morning. She was naked, happy and sore. She was actually in Gotham for a week because apparently lie-la accused her of pushing her down the stairs and she was suspended for a week. So she used kaalki to teleport herself to gotham. She can't even get in trouble for anything or get kidnapped because the rogues, moggers etc absolutely adore her. Well except from Joker. You see, after jason came back she took it upon herself to torture the sorry excuse of a clown. She literally stalked him with little cameras -courtsey of tim- and made sure to follow his every move. When he was alone in his wearhous she decided to take her plan into action. She had LOTS of weapons. Especially a crowbar. She knocked him out at first and then his goons. She then strapped him to a table and wasted no time in cutting his stomach in half. She was literally disecting him while he was unconsious. When the mad jester woke up, marinette was already trying to see if she could break more of his ribs. As she was breaking more of his bones and cutting him into pieces, he let out a blood curling scream and of course it attracted the bats. They were all - except tim of course-suprised to see marinette breaking joker joker's bones and maybe or maybe not playing with some of his organs. She started laughing like a maniac and kept of screaming at him for killing jason. "Just so you know clown boi, this is my revenge and don't you talk that shit about "no killing rule batsy", He definetly desrves to die but i won't let that happen" She gives the joker a shit eating grin and leaves the wearhouse to go back to the wayne manor (yes she knows the waynes are the bats). After that day literally everyone in gotham knew her and gave her respect. No one dared to make her angry, they wouldn't even think about it-I mean she literally amputated THE FUCKING JOKER! All rogues loved her and when jason came back he was so proud of her!

PRESENT  
"Wow, I didn't know you wanted me that much but thanks for checking me out pixie" Jason winked and then smirked as she grew red. She muffled a good morning to both him and tim. "OMG! I just remebered I have to get back to paris! I'm going to school today!" She got off the bed and prepared. When she was gone she kissed both jason and tim goodbye and told them to explain to the rest of the family that she's in paris (they know she's ladybug). She transformed with kaalki and went to school immediately (she lives alone and is an orphan but she's rich. But of course no one knowes has to know that. She lives in a wonderful penthouse)

When she entered the class she received glares from everyone except chloe her best friend (you know i don't need to explain -_-). 

"Good day class! I have an exciting announcement to make! Bruce Wayne sponsored a trip to Gotham for 3 months! So we'll have the day off today to go pack our things!"

Immediately miss bustier made the announcement. Lila kept on saying how she was dating tim drake! The audacity if this bitch! Mari growled lowly but chloe calmed her down. Eventually she later had a call with bruce on how thing are going to be. Video called jason and tim. Packed her stuff for leaving paris because she was going to be living in gotham.

She flopped on her bed and let darkness consume her


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is done with the class' shit

Marinette made her way to the airport and joined the class. They were about to enter the plane but they just need their tickets

"Ok, here's your tickets kids. We have 2 first class tickets for some girl named Marinette Duapin Cheng and Chloe Bourgouis" The woman said and then Mari and chloe raised their hands and came forward to get their tickets. But alas a liar had to ruin it

"Escuse me madame but I think Marinette stole my ticket!" Lila said bringing on the fireworks

"I'm sorry kid, but that's not possible because their name are on the tickets" The lady said obviously pissed

"OH! I'm so SORRY! I must have been hallucinating again! Came on guys, let's go get our tickets" She said in her ususal sickenly sweet voice. They got their tickets and went on the plane

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They finally landed in Gotham. Marinette and Chloe came out first to be greeted by Alfred and Jason. Mari ran over to him and gave him a kiss and then she greeted alfred. "Hey guys, glad you could come. I wanted to introduce yout to my friend, Chloe Bourgouis"

"You must be Jason, mari talks alot about you. It's nice to finally meet you"

"Same"

"Uhh Jason, where's tim?" Marinette asked 

"Oh he's at WE, but he'll be arriving at the manor soon-" Jason was caught of by a screech 

"MARINETTE! HOW CAN YOU PAY THESE PEOPLE TO KNOW YOU?!"

"I'm sorry Alya but i didn't pay anyone to do shit for me. And i'll advise that you stick to yout tour guide. This is gotham after all. Who knowes what can happen to anyone who comes in contact with a rouge. Either you might go into a coma or you might die. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off. See you tomorrow" Mari said with a glare that could make freaking batman scared. She entired the limo with jason, alfred and chloe and they were off to the minor

She was done with their shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 30 kudos! I really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me in the comments if u liked it


End file.
